Zan's Bar: Take Another Drink
by Zanegar
Summary: From Gurren Lagann to Pokemon, Cowboy bebop to Kill la Kill, Hitchhiker's Guide to Persona, hero's and villains from all across the multiverse meet for one purpose... To share a drink. Welcome to Zan's Bar, where you can mix and mingle with your favorite characters. Just remember, there's a two drink minimum.


I only clam ownership over Zan and the Bar, all other charcters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

This is a reboot of one of my older fics that I deleted cus of... personal reasons... I really missed writing for it so welp... Ima do it again! So without further ado... here is the first chapter of-

Zan's bar: Have another drink.

* * *

On a barstool in a dimly lit bar in a very insignificant pocket dimension, you sit. You dont remember how you got here or where here is for that matter. The last thing you remember is driveing home from a long day, then here you were. The bar seems empty save for a few patrons dressed in odd cloths, jumpsuits and even a few in full armor. You are just about to stand and leave when a calming, yet unnatural voice causes you to freeze in your seat.

"Hello there," the voice came from a man standing behind the bar. He looked like one of those steriotypical bartenders from a few of the old movies you've seen. His jet black hair goatee matched his dark vest," I bet you're a little confused," The strange barteneder grabbed a mug from under the bar and began to fill it with an amber bubbly liquid," You see... This is my bar..." he hands you the mug and shoots you a small smirk," But this is no ordenary bar... This place exists in a place between worlds," he leaned back on the back wall and crossed his arms," Here hero's and champions from all across the multyverse come to shair a drink..."

You look around the bar trying to understand what he ment. Your eyes settle on a group of people sitting in a booth in the far corner. One of them wore what looked like space age battle armor with a red, gray, and white color scheme. Another wore an long open blue coat covered in red trim and a pair of red and yellow goggles pushed up into his dark blue spiky hair. The third was a a high school girl with black hair highlighted with red. Her cloths seemed to be a black sailors uniform with an eye pattern on the chest... you swore it looked at you. One looked far to young to be here, he wore a red vest over a white button up t-shirt and a red and white baseball cap over his black hair. The last person in the booth seemed the most normal, but still seemed out of place. He wore a simple japaneese highschool uniform, that part was normal, what was odd however was his silver hair.

"See?" the odd bartender said getting your attention back," They come from worlds far into the future, and long into the past," once again he gave you a small smirk," In your world they are fictitous, here they are very real." He laughs as he holds his hand out to you. You take it hesitently and shake it," My name is Zan... And welcome to my bar,"

* * *

Zan's bar: Have another drink.

Chapter one: Welcome to my bar.

* * *

You stare down at the drink the man put infront of you, watching as dropplets of water form on the side. Millions of thoughts race through your head as you contimplate the situation you are in.

"Ya gunna drink that?" Asked a man from behind you, you spun around to see a tall lanky man wearing a casual suit and carrying a mesenger bag. His face was very angular and his hair seemed to fall almost to perfectly," Because if you're not I know a fine chap who would be able to take it off your hands for you." The man sat in the stool next to you and gave you a smile that seemd slightly to wide for his face," His name happens to be Ford, Ford Prefect to be exact. And he happens to be me, but dont let me know that."

You regarded the strange man with an even stranger name for a second before asking a question.

"Hm?... Are you dreaming?... Well I certenly hope not," Ford smiled again," Cus if you were it would mean that I am imaginary, and that would mean I don't really exist... And that would ruin my week end," You realize the man had yet to blink," No I don't believe you are dreaming. You just happend to wind up here. Most important people do, but enough about you lets talk about the truely important issue at hand. Your drink has remained undrank for far to long and I find that to personaly insulting," he finally blinked.

"Leave the kid alone Ford," Another man just as tall as Ford sat down in the stool next to you, placeing you between him and Ford. he wore a blue suit and had large fluffy dark green hair that almost looked black,"Hey... Spike Spiegl, nice to meet ya"

"Spike, you surely understand the travesty taking place here," Ford bent down to eye level with the mug of beer," A drink is undrank, it must be drank."

"Then let the kid drink it," Spike smiled and patted you on the back," Listen kid, I know this place may be a little overwhelming at first... but trust me, you aint got anything to be afraid of... Unless a fight brakes out... hehe,"

Ford began digging through his messenger bag and produced a small blue object about the size and shape of a pocket calculator," It's just like the guide says! Don't Panic,"

You look at your drink again and gulp, still unconvinced about this place or if it's even real. You go back to your silent thoughts only to be interrupted by the man in the space age armor walking up behind you and putting a large strong hand on your shoulder.

"Please don't tell me Ford and Spike are trying to take your drink..." The man's voice was stern and commanding, though you couldn't quite describe his face...

"Actually Sheperd, I was trying to save the poor kids drink," Spike smirked and placed a strange coin on the counter of the bar," Zan, one of the cheapest thing ya got," With a short nod Zan pored a very complex cocktail, from what you could tell it was half light beer and half tap water.

"So I suppose that means Ford here was then?" Sheperd's voice took on a playful tone that put your mind at ease, even though you're sure his hand could crush your shoulder if he wanted it to.

"Steal? no, I was merely sacrificing myself for my new friend here!" once again Ford donned a large sharp smile that seemed to stretch wider then his face should allow," That drink was obviously tainted! I'm a hero! So Sheperd, ya ready to let me on your ship?"

"Not a chance Ford," Sheperd patted your shoulder and gave you a small smile," Come on new guy, let me introduce you to my team,"

"I didn't realize we were your team," This time it was the silver haired teenager, he and the others from the booth stood and crossed to where you were sitting.

The silver haired boy introduced himself first," Hello, my name is Souji Seta," he bowed slightly," It is very nice to meet you,"

The man in the long coat was next, it was now that you realized he wasn't wearing a shirt under it. He slammed his fist into his chest and bellowed forth," My name is Simon! Leader of team Dai-Gurren!"

"God you are so loud," the girl sighed and gave you a friendly smile," Hi, I'm Ryuko Matoi, and this is Senketsu," She motioned towards her cloths, you would say she's crazy but then again... Looking at everyone else here you're just about ready to believe anything.

The last one, the boy in red said nothing but smiled," ... "

"Don't mind Red," Sheperd chuckled a little," He doesn't talk much."

"I for the life of me cant get these bums out of my bar," Zan chuckled and began polishing a glass," Sure I get other's but these guys always seem to be here..."

As you look around you at the small group of new faces, you can't help but feel at ease for some reason.

"I should go," Sheperd said with an air of athuraty," The reapers won't kill them selves," With that he turned and walked out.

"Yeah I guess I'd better head out to," Ryuko sighed and scratched the back of her head," See you all later," she gave a red a pat on the back and smiled," Mind given me a ride home?

"..." Red smiled and fallowed her out. Slowly everyone left leaving you alone in the dim bar with Zan.

"They seem to like you," Zan smiled and began to wipe off the table," You're welcome to come in whenever you want. Just think about this place when you're alone and you'll wind up here one way or another... Hurry up and drink that by the way, dont want the only free drink you're getting here to go to waist do ya?"

You look back at your drink and smile. You grab the mug and take a hearty gulp...

It went flat...

* * *

There you are! The first chapter of the Zan's bar Reboot! Same rules apply as last time! Comment with a character that you want to appear in the next chapter. They can be from anything from books to anime to American cartoons to movies. However I reserve the right to pick and choose who appears in the bar, and just because I didn't use your suggestion in the very next chapter doesn't mean I won't eventually.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
